¿De qué color es el mundo?
by Koinu-Lore-chan
Summary: Y te volví a ver, te volví a amar, me volviste a amar, pero no volviste a ver


Bien, tengo este shot terminado y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Para los que leen Nueve meses… ¿Por qué a mi? La conti la traigo probablemente el lunes

Sin más A LEER

Y te volví a ver, te volví a amar, me volviste a amar, pero no volviste a ver

¿De qué color es el mundo?

Hay veces en nuestra vida en que nos preguntamos si hemos tomado las decisiones correctas. Tal vez no lo eran y ahora pagamos caro de nuestros errores. Se dice que hay que aprender de ellos pero ¿de todos? Yo cometí el peor error de mi vida, mi egoísmo me llevo a tomar una decisión equivocada. Pensando en que no quería sufrir acepte un trato y me jugaron chueco ¿Qué podría aprender de este error?

…..

-Maldito clima-refunfuñaba un rubio de ojos azules, alto y de piel bronceada. Llevaba un abrigo de color negro así como un pantalón del mismo color. Froto sus manos en un intento por calentarlas pero ni así logro entrar en calor. Detuvo sus pasos y lanzo un suspiro, su mirada se poso en el cielo y una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro-diez años-murmuro

Siguió su camino, las personas corrían de aquí para ya. Era normal en esa época del año, pronto seria navidad y la gente andaba de tienda en tienda haciendo sus compras navideñas

Arrugo el entrecejo ¿Por qué parecía que el único que no gozaba de esas fiestas era él? Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, gente feliz y contenta lo rodeaba. Sentía como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja y nadie notara su presencia

-Tonterías-murmuro, metió sus manos dentro de su gabardina y siguió con su camino

Entro a un gran edificio, tomo el ascensor y presionó el botón del piso seis

-¡Matte!-grito una mujer de largo cabello azulado y ojos perla corriendo hacia el ascensor

Naruto detuvo las puertas y la joven ingreso.

-¡Arigato Uzumaki-san!-sonrió la mujer

El desvió la mirada-Si no hice nada-murmuro seco

Ella rio-¿Hace mucho frio verdad?-el solo asintió-ahh siempre es así en estas fechas, esperemos que esta navidad caiga un poco de nieve-sonrió ilusionada-sería maravilloso ¿No lo cree Uzumaki-san?

-Me da igual

-¿Y en donde piensa pasar estas fechas? ¿Irá a ver a su familia?

-Iia, me quedare en Tokio-suspiro y una pequeña nube de vapor salió de sus labios-No tengo deseos de ir con mi familia por esta vez

-Ohhh que pena Naruto-san-ella sonrió-recuerde que puede ir a nuestra casa cuando quiera, la navidad es para pasarla en compañía de los seres queridos

-Muchas gracias Hyuuga-san-expreso serio-pero creo que por esta vez pasare

-Pero…

-Buenas noches Hyuuga-san-el elevador se abrió y el rubio salió tranquilamente

Saco las llaves de su departamento, introdujo la correcta y entro en el. Aventó su maletín al suelo mientras luchaba por quitar su corbata. Con pasos cansados se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una botella de jugo

-Naruto…-escucho una voz tras de el

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto serio

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti…hace unos días que ya no sales a buscarla

El sonrió con amargura-¿Y para qué hacerlo? Llevo diez años buscándola, no tengo pista de ella, es obvio que aquí no se encuentra

-¡¿Y piensas rendirte así como así?!

Apretó el bote de jugo hasta hacer que reventara, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió agitada-¡¿Y que mas puedo hacer?! ¡¿Acaso no es obvio que mi deseo egoísta me llevo a esto?!-apretó los puños y el jugo escurrió por sus nudillos-Ya no hay nada que hacer-murmuro-solo déjame morir tranquilo

La figura del hombre se paro justo delante de él, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a estrujarlo

-¡¿Dejaras que el sacrificio de tu padre sea en vano?!-grito cabreado-¡Maldición tu nunca te rindes!

Su fleco tapaba sus azules ojos, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por sus bronceadas mejillas, tomo de los brazos al joven de cabellos castaños y lo aparto con brusquedad

-¿Qué hay de malo con rendirse?-hablo con voz pausada, el joven lo vio sorprendido-¿Qué hay de malo con darse por vencido una vez? ¿Qué si no me importa el sacrificio de mi padre?-una risa irónica salió de sus labios-era la única persona que me quedaba, saber que él murió por culpa de mi egoísmo me mata todo los días…pero-su voz se quebró y se llevo las manos a su cabello en un acto desesperado-pero no verla me…-calló de rodillas al suelo y sollozos salieron de sus labio-solo deseo verla ¿es acaso eso un deseo egoísta?

-Naruto…-murmuro

Paso su vista por la habitación, todo había cambiado desde que llegaron. Sus ojos rojo fuego escanearon de arriba hacia abajo con detenimiento ¿Por qué se sentía un ambiente tan pesado?

Recordaba la guerra, los gritos, las suplicas del rubio llamando a la muchacha que yacía sin vida entre sus brazos. Recordó también como el padre del muchacho le había dicho que podría estar con su amada, pero hablo de consecuencias. No le había importado, su corazón destrozado solo quería estar con la mujer que amaba de nuevo. Determinado acepto el trato, su padre dio su vida por que las almas de los dos se recentraran en el futuro y después de eso habían aparecido aquí. El, Kurama, había sido convertido a un hombre normal, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y de color castaño, sus ojos eran rojo fuego y su piel era blanca. Al principio había costado horrores acostumbrarse, pero lo bueno era que no había aparecido solo, varios de sus amigos también habían aparecido en esta época, pero no los recordaban, al contrario de ellos dos parecía como si hubieran estado viviendo desde toda su vida en ese lugar. Sin embargo, la persona que habían venido a buscar, jamás pudieron dar con ella, Naruto había hecho su vida, estudio e incluso consiguió trabajo, se había adaptado rápido a vivir en la civilización. Sin guerras, sin tener que arriesgar su vida día con día en las diferentes misiones que ya tan acostumbrado estaba a hacer.

Sus puños se apretaron ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho mal? ¿Es que acaso Minato había dado su vida en vano? Se dejo caer en el sillón y dio un hondo suspiro, bajo su vista y lo vio. Vio al hombre fuerte que solía ser su contenedor, ahora convertido a polvo de lo que alguna vez fue. Unas ganas terribles de quebrar todo a su paso se apoderaron de su interior ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en tratarlo mal? Siempre se había esforzado en alcanzar sus metas, fue difícil, huérfano desde pequeño, el niño marginado por albergar a la bestia que había destruido la aldea muchos años atrás. Lo vio luchar hasta ganarse el respeto de todos, incluso el de él. Jamás imagino que algún día lograría tener algo a que llamar amigo, pero ese mocoso había logrado ganarse su respeto y no solo eso…se había logrado ganar el corazón de la mujer que amaba. Su padre había logrado volver a la vida junto con los demás Hokages quienes ayudaron a detener la guerra.

Hubo bajas, entre ellas la amada del rubio. Su padre no pudo soportar ver a su hijo de esa manera, consumiéndose en el dolor que un día había logrado dejar atrás, y ahora lograba volver de nuevo pero con más intensidad. Tomo la decisión, su vida a cambio de la felicidad de su hijo. Y así fue…como habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

Pienso colgar cap. Por cap. Hasta la navidad, así quedaría perfecto, así que actualizare este shot una vez a la semana


End file.
